Shapeshifter
Shapeshifters Shapeshifters are a supernatural species in the Twilight Saga and TrueTigress fanfictions that are human beings who transform into different animals. Animal To Human Shapeshifters There is a different variant of shapeshifter that was born as an animal and is given a human form by a witch or a creature who can weld powerful magic. Origin The Quileute Shapeshifters are said to be descended from spirit warriors, their legends state that their ancestors combined their spirits with wolves and this is how they got their wolf forms. The Quinault Shapeshifters are also said to be descended from spirit warriors, but these spirit warriors did not join their souls with animals, they believe that their ancestors had the ability to transform into animals to become one with their land and that their animal self is essentially their true self or their spirit. Phasing Shapeshifters have the ability to transform into an animal, this animal is determined by the genes that are passed down to them from their ancestors. Appearance in his Wolf Form]] All shapeshifters are decended from native americans, this is why both known populations of shapeshifters are know to be on costal indian reservations so most of them are russet skinned with jet black hair and brown eyes, though their are a few exceptions where some of the decendents of the shapeshifters are only half Quileute. in his animal form]] In human form shapeshifters are all overly tall with large, bulging muscles making them look like they have been on steroids. The Quileute tribe in their wolf forms look much like ordinary wolves except they are the size of a horse and they come in varying colours from russet to chocolate brown to grey. The Quinault tribe's animal form is a lion, and they also look much like real lions but are also the size of a large horse, their coats also come in varying colours from golden to dark brown, but the most striking is the 'Alpha' Cheveyo Hunter who pure white. Imprinting "It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves.... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does.... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." ―Jacob Black explaining to Bella Swan about imprinting When a shapeshifter imprints on a specific person, he becomes unconditionally bound to her for the rest of his life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills him; the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person. In the Quinault tribe, imprinting is know as 'linking' and it appears that all shapeshifters have the ability to imprint on their soulmate. It is implied that once a shapeshifter imprints he will be able spend the rest of his life aging alongside his imprintee once he is able to quit phasing. It is also implied that should the imprintee be long-living or immortal, the imprinter will live alongside her as long as he can phase regularly. Stages Of Imprinting There are stages to imprinting, especially if the shape-shifter imprints on a child, or otherwise someone very young. 1st stage - If the imprintee is young, the shape-shifter will act as an older sibling. 2nd stage - As the imprintee grows older, the shape-shifter will also come to be their best friend. 3rd stage - They become intimate friends. Meaning, their feelings for each other are changing into romantic feelings. (Remember, this stage may or may not happen to the imprintee, but the imprinter will fall in love with his imprintee. They will not 'see' any other woman or man in a romantic way, at all. Their imprintee is all he/she cares about and he/she will love her/him even if those feelings aren't returned.) 4th stage - When the imprintee is old enough, the shape-shifter's feelings grow into romantic/sexual love. Reason for Imprinting The reason for imprinting is unknown. Sam Uley believes that a shape-shifter imprints on the person with whom he has the best chance to reproduce. How this applies to Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen is debatable. Billy Black, however, thinks that imprinting is designed to make the shape-shifter stronger. While never stated directly, Billy's theory may explain Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee; she may provide him with the greatest support, or, if they can reproduce, some vampiric traits (such as hardened skin, perfect memory, or supernatural gifts) may be transferred to their offspring, reducing their weaknesses in human form. Powers and Limitations *'Shapeshifting' - The ability to turn into an animal form. *'Strength' - Even though they appear human, shapeshifters do possess amazing physical strength. They can easily overpower human beings and in their animal forms can over power other supernaturals. *'Speed' - Shape shifters seem to be able to run faster than humans in their human form and in their animal forms can rival the speed of vampires. *'Agility' - They possess quicker reflexes than typical humans. *'Telepathy'- They have a 'pack' mind or 'pride' mind where individuals from one tribe can talk to each other in their minds while in animal forms. *'Vampire Venom' - Vampire venom can kill a shapeshifter as it acts like poison to them. *'Werewolf Venom' - Werewolf venom acts in the same way and will kill a shapeshifter. *'Magic' - Magic can be used against a shapeshifter.